User blog:Azurebluecyan/Aura Strikes
Hello all, my introduction to this forum comes with a theory (well not so much a theory as a classification) on attacks fueled by aura. I want to preface this by noting that this is not about semblance and rather about specific strikes augmented by Aura as mentioned by Pyrrha in episode 6 of volume 1. I shall begin by taking a look at our first confirmed application of this. Lie Ren's palm strike. here we have the first confirmed aura strike. Note the signature of it. A radial glow eminating from around the attacking limb. I would then like to move on to what I'm sure most people believe to be the second notable example, largely due to the similarity of the result of the strike. Fox's Ursa double fist. Something I noticed the wiki did not mention is that Fox's gauntlet blades have gun barrels in them.(Just a random thought) And his double barrel move ultimately creates this explosion of darkness In fact, Fox actually makes these black beams every time he strikes, Somewhat similarly to Blake and her purple slashes or more aptly Ruby and Raven's dark slashes. So I would like to postulate that these two are the representative markers of aura attacks and that moves that emulate their imagery can be assumed to also be augmented by aura. Of course some might take that as usage of dust. After all Raven's swords are made of the stuff, Ruby's shadow blasts appear when she shoots her special ammo and the above double barrel has two guns attached to it. But then I'd like to direct folks to this A rather clear example of his dark aura attack with a limb lacking any weapon. Points aside, I would like to make the presumption that these are the indicative signs of an aura augmented attack. And with these tell tale image signs available, would like to provide presumable examples in series. Firstly, Blake's sword strikes. Every strike she makes during the black trailer has a purple arc to it. This effect is notably missing when she uses her blade as a kusarigama. here are pics of Blake in black trailer, slicing with sword in hand vs. rope mode. As you can see there's a notable difference in coloration. Next up is the Yellow Trailer. Yang delivers numerous hits, all of which aisde from her kicks and the first punch are accompanied by shotgun rounds. However only several hits have the radial effect around it. Her five punches against Miltides and her final dempsey punch against junior(there's another one when she breaks the color spectrum, but I opted not to include it due to that color breaking never being a thing again) From there we move on to Ruby in episode 1. She smashes the mooks with her scythe, creating red splashes with rose petals. These are notably not gun shots as when she shoots her rifle, it creates a white flash. She does this twice against two of the mooks. Dispatching the other two with no red splash visual effect. The next examples appear in episode 6 from Ren above and Yang when she goes berserk against the ursa. The next notable example coming from Blake in Players and Pieces as she slices the nevermore while running down its back. Then we move on all the way to the volume 2 and Nora/Yang with the food fight And then we have Yang Smashing the Mech along with Blake's blade beams Then we have Pyrrha vs CRDL. I should note she shows two different forms of slash. One with glowing red light and the other that is her blade in fast motion where you see a blur of mustard yellow. I therefore assume the glowing red light is aura slashes Next is CInder during her infiltration There's suprisingly none during the Yang vs. Neo fight. But there's obvious ones during Blake vs. Roman. Especially telling since we have moments when her slashes aren't purple in this fight and moments when they are which I'll add for contrast. And finally the latest examples from vol 3 episode 1. Arslan, Blake , Reese and Yang Sincere apologies if it's a bit excessive, but I just kinda wanted to get notable examples together and am a tad bit overzealous. Category:Blog posts